Saint Clare and Goth Boy
by mya1702
Summary: This story is after she met Eli, letting him know shes totally in love with him! But what happens when drama catches up with the cutest couple in Degrassi! First fanic! Review! Show the love : -Mya1702
1. In the beginning

**Chapter 1: In the beginning**

**(Clare POV)**

**I was walking through the meadow with him. We were holding hands and it was midnight. I turned to look at him; he stared into my eyes with his beautiful green eyes. "Clare, I love you" he said as he was leaning towards me. I leaned towards him and just as our lips were about to touch…..**

**RRRRRRIIINNNG**

I turned towards my alarm clock, glaring at it while it buzzed. After a while, I hit the snooze button. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, taking a very long shower while thinking about my dream. "Now if only that would happen in real life" I said to myself. Then a loud bang startled me when I came to realize it was my parents arguing again. I hurried out of the shower and put on a nice pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black tank top under a purple V-neck. I rushed to the bathroom again getting ready. I brushed my hair and teeth, put my homework (which I couldn't finish last night, thanks to my parents arguing) in my backpack.

I heard a knock on my window and opened the blinds. "Hey, you ready to go?" Eli asked me. "Yeah" I said, as I looked at him. He was wearing all black again, I smiled to myself. I loved it when he climbed up my tree to get in through my window instead of using the front door, like people with common sense would. I went down first. I thought about using the door but then remembered my parents were down there. Eli started the car and I climbed in.

When we arrived at school, I received a text from Alli. It said: Clare, come to my locker immediately. I need to talk to you. Hurry, and don't bring Eli. 'That's an odd message' I thought to myself. I got out of Morty, and then headed straight for the school. I found Alli waiting by her locker. "Clare Edwards!" she yelled as she ran towards me. "What?" I said. "When were you going to tell me that you slept with…. Eli" she whispered. "What are you talking about?" I shouted in a whisper. "The whole school is talking about it, K.C. said-". "K.C.!" I yelled, cutting her off. "Of course, K.C. would have something to do with this!" I was irritated. "So, is it true?" Alli asked me. "No! I would never, it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I can't!" I said. She looked at me, her eyebrows raised. "You want to?" she asked, giggling. "Urgh, anyways where's K.C.?" I asked. "Last time I saw him, he was in the computer lab." She told me. I stormed off, just to bump into Eli. 'Great' I thought. "Where have you been? I was looking for you." he said "I have to go take care of something." I replied quickly, walking around him, avoiding questions that he might have.

I turned the corner and walked into the computer room to see K.C. sitting at a computer all by himself. I walked over to his computer. "Why are you starting rumors about me and Eli having sex!" I said furiously. Thank God no one else was in the room with us. "Hey, don't yell at me, you're the one who's breaking your religious beliefs! I thought you told me sex before marriage is a sin!" he yelled at me, jumping up from the computer. "It is a sin and I never slept with him!" I said as I pointed to my purity ring. "If I did, I shouldn't be wearing a purity ring!" I yelled back at him. I was beyond pissed off; I was so mad that I was on the verge of tears. I ran out of the room crying and into the girls' bathroom.

When I finally came out, I saw Eli waiting for me outside. "What's wrong Clare?" he asked. His expression was worried. "Nothing, it's just that K.C. started a rumor about and you and I had some kind of meltdown, I guess." He looked at me "I know" he said. I looked at him a little confused. "Alli told me after you bumped into me before storming off to the computer room." He said with a smirk. "She also told me about what you said when she asked you if you slept with me. Clare, I didn't know you wanted me in that way" he said, this time with a smug smirk. "And you don't?" I challenged with a smile. "Well, when you put it that way…" he said, blushing. I laughed as we walked down the hall, happy as ever, holding hands.


	2. Temptation

**Author's note: This chapter is way better than the first one. :)**

(Eli POV)

_***the next week after the K.C. incident***_

Ever since the fight Clare had with K.C., she has been all over me. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Clare and I really, really do want her but she has beliefs and I don't wanna be the person who ruined that for her.

_***that night***_

Clare and I were working on our assignments for English class. I was reviewing her work when she walked over to me. "Eli?" she asked innocently and looked at me with her big blue eyes. "Yes?" I asked. She was stroking her hand up and down my chest. 'Here we go again' I thought. She sat on top of me and started kissing my neck. 'Oh God' I thought, I tried to tell her to stop but it came out as a moan. She took that as an acceptance and tried to take my shirt. It took all the strength in my body to stop her. I grabbed her wrists and said "Clare, we can't". "Why?" she asked, hurt was expressed across her face. "I don't wanna ruin your beliefs. Please, don't do this to me. You know I want to so bad." I said, my voice was agonized. She looked at me and said "Fine. I thought eventually you would give in. Dam, why are so stubborn?" she said a little irritated. "I'm stubborn?" I said with a look of shock. "You have been all over me for the past week. I'm so exhausted, I could pass out." I said, and then I pretended to pass out.

She climbed on top of me and pretended to give me mouth to mouth. "Eli, don't go into the light!" she screamed sarcastically. I laughed then got up and tackled her onto to my bed. 'Oops, wrong move. Dam it Eli' I thought to myself. She kissed me passionately and I kissed her back, she tried to take my shirt back off. I wanted it to keep going my body urged for hers. The tension between my legs was unbearable, I had to stop her, and fast. I stopped her by grabbing her wrists. "Clare-" I started but she cut me off. "What now, Eli!" she screamed. I looked her and whispered "I just can't." She looked at me angry. 'Was she seriously mad because I wouldn't sleep with her' I thought to myself. "I'm going home." she said as she stormed out. 'Wow what am I going to do with her' I thought, chuckling to myself

(Clare POV)

Why would he turn me down like that? I thought all boys wanted to have sex? Of course, Eli was different. Why would I even think like that? I was supposed to be Saint Clare, the innocent, pure one. I finally got up to my front door, I stopped on the first step. I could hear my parents yelling at each other. I was about to open the door when I heard "NOoO! Please Randall!" and then I heard a large boom.


	3. AdamGracie gets hurt

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3. It gets intense with a smidge of drama. Thanks for the support, REVIEW PLZ! :) **

**(Eli POV)**

Ever since our fight, I think Clare has been avoiding me. I HATE fighting with her but I really didn't want to that night, believe it or not, I'm being serious. I tried talking to her all week but she ignored all my emails, IMs, texts, and calls. Then I finally become desperate and I decided to ask Adam. He's always has great advice when it comes to me and Clare. I drove over to Adam's house and climbed out of Morty. I walked up to his door and knocked on his door. No answer. 'I wonder where he went'. My thought were interrupted by a girls scream and then I heard some boys laughing stupidly, they were drunk. "Let me go!" Adam screamed and the boys laughed even louder.

I ran over to where the sound was coming from. I saw a van parked in an alleyway. The van was rocking slightly. "HELP ME!" Adam screamed. 'NO! He wouldn't! That sick bastard!', I ran over to the van and opened to back doors. I almost burst into tears at what I saw. Adam was lying there, helpless, beaten, and Fitz was on top of him. I jumped into the van and tackled Fitz, punching him in the face repeatedly. I realized I couldn't stop punching him. I was furious, way beyond furious, I was so pissed that Adam had to pull me off of him. He was bleeding a lot and I had beaten him unconscious, his friends ran away and left him there with me. 'Some friends' I thought. I turned my attention to Adam, "Adam?" I said so softly I didn't think he heard me.

"Yeah?" he asked. "W-what did-d he do to y-you?" I asked stuttering, on the verge of tears. Adam looked at me, tears falling down his cheeks. "Don't cry Adam, please, you don't have to tell me. It's all right." I said to comfort him. "Don't you mean Gracie! Cuz I'm not Adam, I'm a girl, Eli! If I wasn't then Fitz wouldn't been able to rape me like a helpless, weak, little girl!" he yelled at me. "Adam, don't say that. Fitz isn't going to bother you anymore! Do you know why A-D-A-M?" I yelled back, emphasizing his name. "Why?" he asked quietly. I replied "Because I just beat the shit out of him, I don't even know if he's still alive!" I said, still yelling, pointing to Fitz knocked out behind us. Adam looked at him then gave me a hug. "Thank you" he said, crying. "Your welcome?" I said awkwardly, he looked at me again and said "Eli, if you didn't show up right now, Fitz-…" "It's okay. That's my job, right?" I said cutting him off before he thought anymore about what had just happened. "C'mon let's get you home." I said, helping him up. He was limping all the way to his house, dripping blood the whole way. When we got to his front door, I grabbed the key from under the mat, unlocked the door, and then put it back. I opened the door, helping Adam along the way. I looked for the light switch but then stopped dead when I saw a figure in the hallway. "Hello, Adam and Eli" the figure said. I was frozen, and a little scared. This was someone I didn't want to run into for a long time.

The end…

**Author's note: Cliffy, but before you come at me in mob-form, the next chapter is coming hopefully tomorrow!(: Love, Mya1702**


	4. The Note

**Author's note: I have total writers block and I don't know what to write about. Do you guys got any ideas. Let me know. Review!**


	5. The Visitor

**(Clare POV)**

I finally got the guts to go to Eli's house. I was standing there, like an idiot, on his doorstep. Hesitating whether or not to knock on his door. I paced back and forth on the sidewalk for an hour. 'You know Clare, it really wasn't that serious. He didn't want to sleep with you. So what? Quit being difficult.' I told myself and I knew I was right. Plus, I know he wanted to talk to me, he was sending me emails, IMs, texts, and calls but I ignored them all. 'Just do it already! What are you waiting for?' I yelled at myself. I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door**.**

**(Eli POV)**

I opened the door, helping Adam along the way. As I reached along the wall for the light switch, I saw a figure standing in the hallway. "Hello, Adam and Eli" the figure said. I stood there frozen. This person was someone I didn't meet in a very long time. I flicked on the light so that I could see him more. "Why are you here?" I asked, my voice was full of disgust. "Well, I was looking for you and I stopped by your house. But you weren't there. Your little girlfriend told me you were probably with Adam." He said, slightly smiling at Adam. "Well, you found me. Now what do you want?" I said with the same tone as before. "I wanted to talk to you." He said sounding a little desperate. "So, you broke into my house just to talk to Eli?" Adam asked, he was a little pissed. I was surprised when Adam spoke up. I forgot he was even there. "Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures." He said with a chuckle. 'Was he serious? I can't believe this guy.' "Well, you can get out because I don't want to talk to you." I said, meaning every word I said. "Eli, please-" he started but I cut him off. "Save it, if you really cared about me. You wouldn't have left me. Go away! I don't want you here because every time you come here, you say the same things. I'm sorry, Eli. I'll never do it again. I'm better now. I'll be the best dad you ever had." I said, mocking him. "Fine but I hope you said goodbye to your girlfriend" he said, a evil grin on his face. "What did you do with Clare!" I screamed. "Don't worry about it, Eli. She's in a better place now" he said in a creepy voice.

**(Clare POV)**

I was about to knock when a saw figure walking towards me. 'Is that Eli's dad?' I asked myself. I walked towards him. He was coming towards me with a creepy grin on his face. I stopped where I was, suddenly feeling scared. He came closer to me and said "Hi Clare". I looked at him, he was holding something behind his back. "Hey, I was just leaving so I'm going to go now." I said nervously. "Oh, you're not going anywhere" he told as he held a brick from behind his back, still smiling. 'Oh my god! This guy is nuts' I said to myself as I started running but I felt something hard hit me in the back of the head and the world went black


	6. Help me

**Author's note: Sorry I took two days to update. *gasp* I'm usually on top of my game. Ha-ha anyways I'm running out of ideas help me out. Review!**

**(Eli POV)**

"She's in a better place now" he said with a creepy smile. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed as I lunged at him. It was a stupid idea because I knew he was much stronger than me. He grabbed me by my wrists and slammed me into a bookshelf. All the books came falling down from the impact; some hit my head on the way down. I pushed him into the wall in front of me; he smashed so hard into it he went right through it. I grabbed my jacket and Adam and stormed out of the house.

I set Adam down on the sidewalk. "Go to my house and lock all of the doors and windows, you hear me!" I yelled at him. He nodded slowly and started to get up. "I'm going to go find Clare." I said and I stormed off in the other direction. I knew exactly where to go.

**(Clare POV)**

I was in my bed, lying there, just staring at the ceiling. "Hey Blue Eyes" a familiar voice said as he appeared in my doorway. "Eli!" I said with excitement. He walked to me and kissed me passionately and slowly. He leaned in more causing me to fall back onto the bed. We finally parted for air. Then we went straight back to kissing. We started to take each other clothes off when suddenly he stopped me. I looked at him confused. "I'm sorry Clare. I just don't love you" he said. Then suddenly he was gone. "ELI!" I screamed…

I was screaming when I woke up. I couldn't see or move. It was dark. I tried to stretch out but the tiny space wouldn't let me. I felt claustrophobic for the first time in my life. I was sticky and hot. My clothes were clinging to my skin. "ELI! ADAM! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed but my answer was silence. Suddenly, I heard a noise. It sounded like a grunt. Then I heard something click and I saw light. I saw Eli's dad and he smiled. "You hungry, Clare-bear?" he asked me. I got up and stretched. I realized I was locked up in the car trunk. "Where am I?" I asked, looking around. "You're at your new home. We're gonna live here together." He said happily. "What are you talking about you sick perv?" I asked with disgust "Get me out of here!" I screamed. That's when it all happened so fast. First, I was screaming. I felt hands on my throat and then I was airborne for a second before slamming into something hard. "So you wanna play hard to get, huh? Well, I know how to handle that." He said creepily. Then I was put in a chair, my hands being tied behind my back. Once, I was tied up, he leaned in and whispered in my ear "Now I get what I want." He started taking off my clothes when I struggled to get free. "You know, Eli is gonna come for me. He's gonna rescue me and then he's gonna kick your ass." I said, truly confident. Then I heard a loud boom. "CLARE!" I heard someone yell.


	7. Rescue Mission

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I left you guys hanging. Im not very happy with this story. Review! I love the comments and or questions. I need ideas! Enjoy!**

**(Eli POV) **

I finally got to my dad's house when I heard screaming. 'I'm too late' the tiny voice in my head said. 'No. I'm not. I have to save Clare' I said to myself. I stepped back and crashed against the door. "CLARE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "ELII! HELP M-" her voice was cut off then I heard a loud boom. I ran around the house when I found the basement stairs. I flew down the stairs and my heart nearly broke at what I saw. There was Clare, her blood all in her hair and in her face, she was unconscious. My so-called dad was standing over her half- naked body. I was instantly filled with rage. I ran towards him and tackled him to the floor. Then I started punching him in the face again and again and again. Then I had a flashback, this was when I was beating Fitz in that van just earlier today. I finally stopped and looked over at Clare. 'Why is my life so freakin complicated! Urgh!' I walked over to Clare and picked her up. She looked really bad so I carried her upstairs. 'Dammit, I should have brought Morty with me!' I thought. I put Clare down on the couch and called the cops. They said they would be there as soon as possible. I walked back over to Clare. I stopped and just stared at her. 'What if she's in a comma?' I thought to myself. 'Or worse' and I actually started to cry. I can't believe this is happening to me. "Why?" I asked myself.

The paramedics arrived right at that moment. They pried me off of her while I was fighting my hardest. "No! Let me go!" I shouted, kicking at them. Then I felt a little pinch that felt like a needle. I felt my eyes getting heavy and then I couldn't feel or hear or see anything.

**(Adam POV) **

I practically ran to Eli's house. My left leg really hurt, it started to throb. I looked down and it was covered in blood and bruises. 'I can't believe what happened in the van.' I said to myself. I almost started to cry when I opened the front door. I walked to the couch; I didn't want to try to go upstairs with my leg. I was trying not to think about what happened earlier today but I couldn't help it.

_**I was walking down the street, excited because I just got the new video game that Eli and I have been talking about since we saw it on a TV commercial. Then Fitz and his 'crew' walk up to me. "Hey Trannie" he said with a big smile. His friends laughed loudly behind him. "Hey loser" I said, trying to walk around him but his friends stopped me. "Oh c'mon don't be like that baby." He said. "First of all, I'm not gay. Secondly, call me baby again and you'll be announced missing on the news." I said with disgust. 'This creep is gross' I thought. "Well, first, I'm not gay either. And second, keep your mouth shut and it'll be over soon." He smiled at me. "What are you talking about?" I said, confused. Suddenly, there was a hand on my mouth. I dropped my game and started kicking. I tried biting the hand that was clamped over my mouth. I was dragged to a van and was stripped of my pants. I screamed and yelled as loud I could but it was no use. I closed my eyes and kicked really hard. "No one can hear you." Fitz was smiling and grunting at the same time. Then, he punched me in my face. Right after that, Eli showed up.**_

I was really tired but my leg kept me from falling asleep. So I walked to the hallway bathroom, looking for some type of first aid kit. I make it back to the couch with alcohol and wrap. As I was wrapping my leg, I wondered if Eli was okay.

**(Eli POV)**

I woke up in a hospital bed. There was IVs stabbed in my skin. I saw a young nurse with a relieved look on her face. "It's about time that you woke up. I thought you were in a comma." She was writing stuff down on a clipboard, full of papers. 'Ask her about Clare dumbass.' The little voice told me. "Nurse?" I said in a small voice. "Yes?" the nurse said, looking up from the clipboard. "How is Clare Edwards doing?" I asked, expecting the worst but hoping for the best. "Oh, well she is actually doing better than she looks. She hit her head very hard though. We still don't know about that. She's in testing right now." She said confidently. "But that's all, right?" I asked. "Yeah. Worst case scenario is she could have very bad amnesia." She said, striding towards the door. "When can I see her?" I asked right before she could leave. "Soon" she answered irritated and with that she left.

**Author's note: Well, do you like? **_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
